Enchanters/Casters (Lorran)
Enchanters and Casters are the two types of sorcerer and wizard on the continent of Lorran. For the full Lorric history of magic, click here. Types of Sorcerer Enchanter The weaker of the two types of magic, Enchantment was predominantly used by low-level or untrained sorcerers living all over early Lorric tribes. Enchanters became common in the southern lands, with many branches originating from Talmoor and Sonaria, as well as Oemy, Onorr and Rilrdyn later on. Enchanters tended to rely on potions that used potentially potent herbs and animal parts, instead of their own power, and therefore some who claimed to be Enchanters actually had very little skill with magic and simply had good knowledge about which ingredients would be most useful. Enchanters began to be in decline around 500-600 F.E as more powerful Casters began to be trained, originating particularly from the Deuric and Drataien regions, as many came down from the south with the growth of powerful empires, such as Toran, Uhl and Tasep. Caster These sorcerers were much more powerful than mere Enchanters, harnessing their own inner abilities to cast complex spells. Casting as a separate practice originated in Shaet, as the Nurian sorcerers mixed with the Shaen Order that inhabited the Deuric region and their spells grew stronger. This slowly spread southwards and eventually reached Uhl and Talmoor, where (with the rapid central expansion) it spread across the globe. As time progressed the Chaen Order established a Code which all young sorcerers had to abide by, in order to become a Caster. This was usually followed, and some schools of magic were established to teach the Code. When Deur was conquered in 422 F.E, Shaet continued to defend itself and remains an independent relic of the Shaen Order to this day. When it could, it continued to govern Casters in the region and make sure that the Code was not being disobeyed, the primary purpose for doing so being that no Casters turned against the standard ways of teaching and became a threat, which luckily never occurred before Nuria's collapse. However, when the Second Great Northern War ended in 1148 with the Nurian Civil War and then the fall of that empire, with it went a powerful force that had watched and protected acts of sorcery and magic, which would give Casters far more freedom than Shaet would ever have wanted. Without the ever-watchful eye of Nuria to regulate their actions, Casters began to exploit their new freedoms, developing stronger and more dangerous spells, going against many of the rules of the Code, to Shaet's anger. Many groups turned against Shaet entirely in favour of building more powerful groups with the use of prohibited magic, the most famous of these being the Brotherhood, an instantly powerful organization that used magic to achieve diplomatic success, another violation of the Code. Eventually the old Shaet teachings were abandoned in favour of modern methods, and Casting reached its height around 1600 F.E. But these all-powerful men soon began to falter. Without a guide to moderate and govern their actions, magic soon fell into disarray, and as there were no more schools to teach it the teachings were not passed on to enough people. Enchantment had by then been entirely abandoned so Casters were the only ones left, but most didn't or could not pass on their knowledge. By 1750 there were only three areas where magic was still prominent, which were Talmoor, Shaet and Endim-Dudohu, the residence of the Brotherhood, and when Talmoor fell this represented a final stand for the powers of magic, which had suddenly been replaced by modern machinery. Casters disappeared, and the only remnants of the Code is now in Shaet, which has a bitter rivalry with the constantly changing techniques of the Brotherhood, the last free Casters.